1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for removably mounting a chip module, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an electrical connector is soldered to a PCB to achieve a good electrical connection between a CPU and the PCB. In order to meet with requirements of the automatic manufacturing, a pick up cap is installed on the electrical connector to be captured by a vacuum mechanism for movement of the electrical connector.
Commonly, the electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a metal frame receiving the insulating housing, a metal cover installed on the metal frame and a lever engaging the metal cover with the metal frame. First, a plurality of contact terminals is received in the insulating housing, and then, a pick up cap is assembled on the insulating housing to automatically move the insulating housing by an automatic device. Second, the insulating housing is assembled into the metal frame and the metal cover is assembled on the metal frame to cover the insulating housing. Finally, the pick up cap is removed from the insulating housing to release room for a CPU to test the electrical performance of the electrical connector. In test, the CPU usually needs to be exchanged for several times in practice, and therefore, the terminals are exposed in the air throughout a central slot of the metal cover. So do the terminals in transportation. A protect cover is assembled on the metal cover to enclose the slot for protecting the terminals when the electrical connector is in test and in transportation.
But, the aforementioned method needs a pick up cap and a protect cover respectively installed on the insulating housing and the metal cover. It is rather troublesome and time-using and causes a waste of materials.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to solve the problems mentioned above.